The Phoenix
by Mammps
Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends since they were little but grew apart. Edward was the high school jock while Bella was the art geek. What if Edward pushed total mockery of Bella too far? Bella changes. But will Edward be able to win her back.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS/LOCATIONS/ OR THEMES**

Chapter 1

Breathe Bella breathe.

_Ding._

Breathe Bella breathe.

"Sir, sorry to bother you but we are about to land, could you straighten your seat please?"

Breathe Bella breathe.

"_Would the cabin crew please take their seats we shall be landing momentarily."_

Breathe Bella breathe.

I never felt the need for air more than this moment.

Washington, USA, is where this plane is going to land at any moment. I had had a long journey from Jacksonville in Florida to reach Seattle, then another plane journey from Seattle to Port Angeles. And finally when we land I will have another hour in a car with Charlie and possibly my twin brother Emmett.

I would reach our home in Forks just in time to go to bed ready for a new year at school. I doubt Emmett will be as sensible as me. He won't go to bed as soon as we get home. He'll be doing the last minute summer homework, which I had already completed.

Breathe Bella breathe.

Though it wasn't the actual school I was dreading it is the student body. It is my senior year at high school, and me and Emmett will be graduating along with the other Seniors. One of which, Edward Masen, will be celebrating the best year of his life. A quarter back, possible homecoming king, hottest guy in the school, dating the head cheerleader, and also my next door neighbour. It was him I was most worried about seeing.

Edward Masen and I had been best friends since Emmett and I moved to live with our dad when we were five years of age. Edward had been living next-door. My window and Edwards window were directly opposite. I could sit in my room and see Edward sitting in his room through the windows.

We went into High school as equals, both tall and gangly and rather geeky. However, the summer after our freshman year was kind on Edward, he had grown into a hunky looking man instead of a gangly boy. His quarter back arm caught the coach's attention and ever since he has been the hot rocket of the team, leaving me to handle the geekyness alone.

He would sometimes still consider me a friend, outside of school, and would often climb in through my window to come and see me, but that stopped at the end of the last school year...

_A month before the last day of school. School courtyard. I was sat on my usual bench in the corner of the courtyard in front of the school. I could see Edward hanging with his posse and his annoyingly perfect girlfriend Tanya Denali. Tanya was practically thrusting herself upon Edward. That part wasn' the worst for me, the worst part was he looked as though he was enjoying it –_ Did I mention I had had a crush on Edward Masen since we first met? No. Well now you know.

_My friend were yet to arrive, and even though everybody knew I did have friends, Tanya and her posse seemed to have fun mocking me about being alone._

"_Where's your friends Bella?" shouted Tanya._

_I just ignored her as sniggers erupted from the rest of the group including Edward._

"_Arh, is there something wrong Bell" taunted Tanya. "Is your crushee not interested?"_

_I was pretty sure she knew who I had crushed on. I had made the mistake of telling Jessica Stanley in the first year of middle school and I bet she told Tanya._

"_Who's the crushee?" asked Edward smirking._

_I remained quiet and kept my eyes on the book I had opened in front of me._

"_Oh, she's ignoring us Eddie" I could just imagine the pout that Tanya had put on._

_I could just here the rush of whispers that suddenly broke free from the group. I couldn't make out what they were saying but I knew instantly that they were up to no good. I didn't take a genius to be able to figure that one out._

_The next thing I knew a shadow had been drawn over my book. I looked up to see Edward's gorgeous green eyes looking back at me. They seemed to be sparkling. He nodded towards the seat next to me. I looked to the seat and then nodded back towards him. He perched himself on that seat just staring at me._

"_Bell Bell, trust me" he said slowly._

_I nodded. I trusted him. I would trust him with my life._

_Before I had a second to think another thought his lips were on mine. My mind went completely blank. I had never felt such bliss than this. It was wonderful, brilliant, my every dream come true. I could feel his hand placed lightly on my back. He slipped it under my top and I felt it slide up my back, but I ignored it. I could feel something going on with my back. I had no idea what Edward was doing but I trusted him. He was my best friend after all._

_And then all of sudden, all the support around my chest was gone. My eyes shot open. Something was wrong. Edwards lips left mine as a howl of laughter came from everybody in the courtyard. All I could see was Edwards devilish smirk in front of me. He was holding something up to the rest of the group. It only took a few seconds for my eyes to focus on what exactly he was holding. It was a white and red polka dot bra, but it wasn't just any white and red polka dot bra, it was my white and red polka dot bra._

_I gasped, my eyes wide. I made a grab for my bra but he just pulled it out of reach, shaking his head. My eyes were filling up with tears. Everybody was laughing. I couldn't sit it out and ignore it. This was personal. I could take all the other crab that he did to me, like the name calling and the snide remarks, because I knew he never meant for them to hurt me. But this, this was more personal. I grabbed my bags and the book that I had been reading and dashed away, running as fast as I could into the girls bathroom. Sobbing and crying, knowing that my bra was probably being shown and broadcasted to the entire student body._

"Darlin', are you okay?" asked a bold man that I just so happened to be sat next to.

Breathe Bella breathe.

"oh, I... I... I... I'm fine. J... just nervous" I lied.

Breathe Bella breathe.

I had spent the rest of that day sobbing and crying the bathroom until Rosalie, Alice and Angela found me. I explained to them what had happened but apparently they had already known. Jasper had called Alice before she left her house and explained what had happened. She had been furious, and so had Angela and Rosalie. However even through their anger they had come prepared with a new bra for me. I begged for Rosalie to keep her mouth shut from my brother Emmett. Even though I was sure he would know by the end of the day, I didn't want him charging after Edward.

I spent the next month trying, unsuccessfully, to avoid everyone. But just in case you didn't know, I should tell you that you can't avoid everybody when there is twenty person in each class and you have six classes a day. I couldn't even avoid Edward. He was in Biology class, straight after lunch. Tanya was also in that class so I did get to have the lab table to myself – Edward originally sat there in freshman year but after he started dating Tanya he moved to sit next to her leaving that desk empty – so I was free to relax a little.

On the last day of the year Edward humiliated me even further by bringing the bra that he had previously stole from me and put it on the flag pole and then raised it up so it was blowing in the wind. Of course, he and Tanya remembered to tell everybody whose Bra it was. I was completely and utterly humiliated and for once in my life I detested, no I hated Edward Mason.

This summer I spent with my mother in Florida. I wanted to escape from being Edward's next-door neighbour for a moment. I was alone though, Emmett wanted to stay close by to Rosalie and so stayed in Forks.

My mother spoilt me rotten during the holiday. We visited all the best places Florida could offer, Disneyland, Sea World, Orland studio's and much more. I even got to visit my super rich aunty Shelia. I spent a week with her so mom could visit Phil – my step-dad – who was still playing an away baseball match. Me and aunt Shelia get along like two best mates. She is younger than mom and so much more teenagerish. I was never afraid of telling her about everything and anything. I confined in her what had happened in the last month of school and so she spoilt me even more.

First, she decided it was time I changed. Fist she started with my wardrobe full of clothing. She threw out every single piece of clothing I had brought with me apart from a short skirt that Alice had slipped into my bag. She then took me shopping to buy a whole new range of clothes, clothes that I would normally see on Alice and Rosalie, but I agreed with Aunt Shelia, I need a change. Next she took me to the hair dressers who cut my hair and taught me how to curl it so it came out in perfect ringlets every time. Then, she took me to a beautician who waxed my eyebrows and found the perfect tone of make up for me, and then also giving me at least a three month supply of it. And finally she took me to a tattoo parlour. She had originally gone in for herself but...

_I followed Aunty Shelia in. Every pair of eyes were on me. I was far too young to be in here. Shelia went straight to the desk where she greeted the man with first names, she had obviously been here a lot. She was automatically lead into a side room where I happily followed her to._

_She sat down on the seat and talked about having colouring being put into one of her tattoos which the tattoo artist happily did. While she her tattoo was being coloured I found a book of the tattooist's artworks. I cheerfully looked through the amazing drawings until I saw something that worked brilliantly. It was a Phoenix. It was carrying a sign with Chinese writing in. Thankfully it said below what the writing meant. It meant 'change'. It was perfect. Though I didn't voice my thoughts, I didn't need to, Aunty Shelia and had seen it written on my face._

"_If you find one that you like You can have it as an early birthday present" she said, just moments after I spotted one. "I can see in your eyes that you want one."_

"_Aunt, are you sure? My mother would flip"_

"_Who said she had to know?" she laughed._

_I laughed as well._

"_Have you seen one you like honey?" asked the tattoo artist._

_I took the book around and pointed to the phoenix._

"_Oh, that fits perfectly Bella." Gasped aunty Shelia, obviously approving of my choice._

"_It is a good one. Not many people have it but those that do always love it. It could take a while to do though. Perhaps it would be best to come back tomorrow" suggested the tattoo artist._

"_I go home tomorrow" I sighed. "I don't mind staying up late if you don't"_

"_Shelia?" asked the tattooist._

"_That's fine by me Bells. Where are you going to have it?"_

By the time I was sat on the chair, I had decided exactly where I was going to have it. I was going to place it on the back of my left shoulder. I knew for a fact that my favourite top would show it then, in fact most of my tops will show it off.

It took five hours of absolute pain to finally have the Phoenix and it's Chinese writing tattooed onto my shoulder. It looked wonderful. Though I knew I would have to hide it from my mom for the following two weeks and then hide it from Emmett and dad for the rest of my life. I decided then that I wanted to do Art next year as another subject. I wouldn't mind becoming a tattoo artist, everybody is always saying I was a brilliant artist and I loved this tattoo.

My aunty Shelia spoilt me even more. I had told her about my old Chevy truck and the fact it had finally broken down and no longer worked and so she handed over to me her black BMW M6 convertible. She had recently bought the new Bugatti Veyron and had no need of the BMW M6. She was planning on scrapping it but when I said I was in need of a car, she decided to hand it over.

I had the best aunty in the world.

I had – well my aunt had – the car sent up to Washington state for me as I spent the final two weeks of the holiday relaxing with mom. Though it was a thrilling two weeks. I met a lad named Joshua Weeks. He was moving to Forks in a few weeks – I couldn't believe my luck when he said that. He was to be starting his senior year and so I offered him a taxi ride in my BMW M6. He was thrilled and excepted right away.

But now it was time to return to Forks. School was tomorrow and I'd not only be turning up in a Black BWM M6 with Joshua by my side, but also turning up with a brand new style and hair do. I was a pack of nerves and I hadn't even got out of the plane.

The plane finally landed and I stumbled down the steps to find both Charlie – my dad – and Emmett waiting for me. Both looked shocked by my new look. Mom had loved it but these two were staring at me with their mouths wide open. Charlie looked the same as what he did when I first moved to Forks. He was the Chief Police Officer. He had dark brown hair and brown moustache. I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised that he was wearing his police uniform, he had warned me he would be coming straight from work.

Emmett however was wearing his usual casual jeans and t-shirt. Nobody would ever guess that me and Emmett were Twins. He was well built, popular, co-ordinated and strong, while I was the little geeky weakling.

"What?" I asked when I reached them, dragging two suitcases behind me.

I was expecting to have been crushed by Emmett by now, but he seemed to be rutted to the spot.

"What happened to you?" asked Emmett in complete shock.

"Aunt Shelia gave me a makeover, oh and a new wardrobe range, and some make up, and some hair tips, and a new BMW M6 which I want to pick up on the way. It's in the forks garage." I told them.

Their mouths dropped even further.

"Anyway, we can discuss that later. Don't I get a welcome home hug?" I asked.

Both snapped into actions.

Emmett got to me first, pulling me into one of his bone crushing hugs. Not forgetting to cut off my oxygen flow.

"Em, can't... breathe" I gasped.

"Oops. Sorry Belly" he laughed as he let me go.

"It's alright brother bear" I replied laughing as well.

Charlie just gave me an awkward one armed hug – as per usual – as took about placing my bags in the car.

Charlie drove us home, not forgetting to pick up the amazing and totally cool BMW M6 from the garage. It was even better than I imagined now that it was in Forks. I had seen it while I was with Aunt Shelia but it seemed to look even better now it was in Forks.

I drove that home, with Emmett sat beside me.

"So jealous Belly. How come you get a cool BMW M6?" he asked, jealousy filling his voice.

"Because you go that massive Jeep from Uncle Bernie" I replied laughing.

"True" he agreed. "I do still prefer the jeep to this. Not really my thing"

"Of course it's not" I laughed sarcastically.

The conversation between us was light for the whole way and died completely when we turned onto our road. I drove onto the drive, in the spot where my truck used to park. I couldn't help but glance up to Edward's window. The light was on and the blind was open but I couldn't see him in there. Which luckily means he can't see me either.

I put the soft top roof up and then headed inside.

When I reached my room I left my light off until I had shut the curtains. I didn't fancy letting Edward get a peek into my new look before tomorrow morning. I looked terrible from the journey and I want him to see it in full effect.

I remember to call Alice, Rosalie and Angela – not forgetting to apologise for phoning so late – and told them to make sure they were there fairly early because I had a surprise for them. I can't wait for them to see my new look either. I think they will love the clothing choice – Alice had never really liked my old wardrobe range.

I could feel the nerves in my stomach at the thought of tomorrow and I welcomed it. It was a happy nerves, not the I hate school nerves I used to get.

However, it was the nerves that kept me awake all night. I only managed to fall asleep at two o'clock in the morning just to be woken at seven by my phone ringing. I reached over to look at the screen.

'Josh'.

I cheered to myself and opened.

"Hey Josh"

"Hey, Bells. I just wanted to check I had your address right and I remember you telling me to ring you to make sure your awake."

I thanked him for his alarm skills, especially as I had forgotten to set my alarm clock, and then gave re-gave him my address. He would be walking to my house ready for quarter past eight. My nerves were back but I was buzzing with excitement all the same.

So_ this is what being Alice feels like!_

I shot up and did my makeup. I remembered to add the finishing touch of blood red lipstick. Then my hair – curling it into lovely loose ringlets. And now for the hardest choice of the decade. What am I going to wear today?

I picked out several outfits until I decided on a burgundy coloured tight dress. It only went down to the middle of my thigh – which for me was very short. It also showed off my awesome phoenix tattoo. I loved this dress overall apart from the size. I placed a thin black belt around my middle and fastened it loosely. I placed on a pair of skin coloured tights on and a pair of flat black pumps.

I braved a peek through the curtain to see Edward facing away from the window, fixing his hair in his mirror. Is it possible to love and hate somebody at the same time?

I managed to drag my eyes away from him just long enough to see that dad's cruiser had already gone. He must be working early. I also managed to catch Emmett hopping into his jeep. He must be planning to see Rosalie before school.

I opened the curtains and vanished before anybody could have seen me through the window.

I rushed downstairs and fixed myself a bowl of cereal. I managed to gulp it down in time for the front door bell to ring.

As I skipped to the door, the thought of it not being Josh came into my mind. What if it was Edward? He couldn't see me yet. I was determined for him not to see me until I reached school, and I wanted him to be there before me and Josh.

I peeked through the peep hole, relieved to see it was in fact Josh at the door. I swung the door open. But as I did I heard the familiar noise of the Masen's door being closed – only their door clicked like that.

I quickly grabbed Josh by his shirt and pulled him inside, closing the door briskly behind him.

"Sorry about that." I apologised.

"What was that about?" he asked slightly shocked but with an amused smile lingering on his face.

"I told you about my neighbour right?" I asked. I was sure that I explained everything to him.

His jaw locked. I took that as a yes.

"Yes" he said through gritted teeth. "Edward was it?"

I nodded.

"Well I recognise the sound their door makes when it closes, and I don't want to see him yet" I explained.

He nodded.

I peeked out of the peep hole just in time to see the tail end of Edwards silver Volvo go screeching off in the direction of school.

I turned to Josh and smiled, "You ready to go?"

"Of course"

I lead him out.

Thankfully it was a dry day so I could have the roof down and let the wind blow through my hair. I just wished it was sunny so I could wear my sunglasses, that would top the look.

I climbed in, closely followed by Josh.

"So, to school..."

"Yeah" I replied with little enthusiasm even though my stomach was still flipping inside out with both nerves and excitement.

Bring it on school. I'm ready for you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**EPOV**

Breathe Edward breathe.

You need to sleep.

Breathe Edward breathe.

No, I need to make sure Bella arrives home alright.

Breathe Edward breathe.

Why do you care what happens to Bella?

Breathe Edward breathe.

How could I answer the questions in my own head? I don't know. I don't know why I care. Yes, I was her best friend, but there's the clinch. I _was_ her best friend. I knew for a fact that she was avoiding me for the last month of the school term after the incident with her bra.

Half of me wanted to do to her what she was doing to me – the silent treatment – but the other half of me wants to know what she has been doing in Florida for the whole summer. I had missed seeing her in her window, even if she had been avoiding me, I missed seeing her. She was my best friend and always has been.

I also used to be good friends with her brother – we were both on the football team –, but that stopped after the bra thing as well, in fact he almost took a punch at me. Had the rest of the team and coach Chapp not been there I am sure he would have. He seemed pretty well pissed off.

"_MASEN!" I could hear his shout from the other side of the field. Bella had vanished for the day after the bra thing this morning._

_I turned in time to see Emmett storming towards me. He hadn't changed yet, unlike the rest of us. He had obviously been either talking to Bella or to his girlfriend Rosalie. His face was red with anger. I gulped. Nobody ever wanted to be on the wrong side of Emmett Swan. That was always a bad move._

_As he reached me he shoved me back._

"_YOU DICK, YOU MORON, YOU FUCKING BASTARD" He yelled at me._

_This wasn't going to end well._

_Thankfully two members of the team had seen what was evidently coming and were holding him back as he continued to shout swear words._

"_YOU UTTER JASCKASS. DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? YOU'VE DESTROYED MY SISTER. YOU'VE KILLED HER, YOU FUCKER." _

_Destroyed her? What did he mean 'Destroyed' her? So what, I took off her bra. I unhook Tanya's all the time. She doesn't care. Am I really comparing Bella to Tanya. Jesus. What was wrong with me? Bella and Tanya are complete opposites. But still, I don't see how I've destroyed her._

_As I remained silent Emmett was kicking up more swear words and more aggression. He was starting to shake with anger and two other team members where having to help hold him back._

"_YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS MASEN! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS. I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT"_

It was then that Coach Chapp decided to intervene. Only then was Emmett calming down but I knew his hate for me was still strong and still very much ready to burst out.

I supposed I shouldn't have been surprised when I heard that Bella had packed and gone to Florida for the entire summer. My dad had caught her dad loading his car full of Bella's stuff and a conversation had been exchanged between them. I only found out that facts that dad had told me and mom in the evening when we were eating dinner.

Unfortunately all he could tell me was that Bella was going to spend the whole summer with her mom. He couldn't tell me why nor the exact date she would be back. I had to extract her return date from Alice – one of Bella's friends who just so happens to be dating Jasper who plays on the team.

And now I was waiting for her to return.

Breathe Edward breathe.

I think it was the thought that she may not return that bugged me. I had been dreaming about that since I was told she left for Florida. I know of her dislike in the cold weather here and her liking of the weather in Florida. What is she stayed with her mom? Could I survive without Bella? I knew, even if she refused to talk to me, I'd prefer to be able to see her around and about.

It was late when I took my final peek out of my window, and to my shock three cars where on the drive. Charlie had returned from picking up Bella and there was a third car next to Emmett's huge jeep. It looked good. Better than Bella's old Chevy truck. I couldn't tell quite see it in detail because it was dark but I could see it was a better car than the truck she used to own. At least I presume it's hers.

I still couldn't sleep. I thought now that I knew she was back I would be able to sleep, but I am still plagued with nightmares. Well to be precise, one nightmare.

_It's cold and in the evening. I was stood in the middle of the street. Bella was stood opposite looking directly at me. And then suddenly she turns and walks. I try to walk after her but the more I moved forward the more she moved away._

_I tried to shout her but she would not stop._

"_Bell Bell"_

_She keeps walking to the distance, and I haven't moved an inch. I try to run but I seem to just be running on the spot. And then, she's gone. She just vanished into thin air._

"_BELLA"_

I woke. Sweaty and breathing heavily. I groaned and fell back. I hadn't slept without a nightmare since I heard Bella had left and now I wished she never had. I wished she would have stayed in Forks for the summer like she usually does, like Emmett did.

But I knew it was no use complaining now. What's done is done. She can't go back and decide to stay and I can't go back and convince her to stay. It just didn't work that way. She'd gone. But now she was back and I was determined to get her to talk to me.

I manage to snuggle down for another few hours until it is finally time to start getting ready for school. I looked straight out of my window just to see that Bella's curtains were still drawn. How I wished to just see her face once more. I suppose I'll just have to wait until I get to school.

I quickly change, and do my hair and eat breakfast. That doesn't take me long, note the fact I get up only a half an hour before I have to leave. Thankfully, I don't have to pick Tanya up today. I hate it when I drive her to school because she always sprays her spray in my car making it smell like cheep perfume for weeks.

I stretched just before heading out. But as I open the door I finally see the beauty of the car that I presumed was Bella's new car. A black BMW M6 convertible. Surely this couldn't be Bella's. Charlie would never buy her a car like this, she wouldn't have the money and as far as I knew her mother wouldn't buy her one either. Was this Bella's car?

What annoyed me more however was I saw a lad, looking about my age heading up the drive to Bella's door. I was there as he knocked and knew it must have been Bella that answered the door. I quickly shut the door and shot forward hoping to catch a glimpse of her but she had pulled the lad in and shut the door before I had had a chance.

This was almost torture. She was torturing me. Why couldn't I see her? I stood for a few moments hoping she'd come back out. But no. I decided to climb into my car and wait to see her arrive at school.

As I arrived I noticed Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Angela and Ben all waiting in the corner of the parking lot. Why were they waiting there? They must be waiting for Bella as well. Thankfully I needed to speak to Jasper so this would be the perfect opportunity to wait and see Bella.

I parked up and then headed over.

I walked to Jaspers side.

"hey 'up Jazz. Have a nice summer?" I asked him. Small talk. I knew he had a nice summer. He had spent the last two weeks in Alice's beach house in California with Alice and her parents.

He smiled and chuckled "Of course. You?"

"Could have been better? Say, what you waiting here for?" I asked.

"Apparently Bella had a surprise for us, so we're waiting for her. According to Emmett it is fricking awesome" cheered Alice.

"Alice" hissed Emmett.

"Don't worry. I think I've already seen it" I commented. "Don't forget I do only live next door"

"Bell's is not on about what's outside the house. Bells is on about her" laughed Emmett.

That sparked my interest even more.

About her? What about her?

My anxiety to see her just raised to max anxiety. I don't think I could be more anxious to see her. Even_ I_ was intrigued by this surprise.

And apparently we didn't have to wait long. A few moments later the BMW M6 convertible that I had seen on the drive came into the parking lot.

"There she is" cheered Emmett, obviously enjoying himself.

There was a gasp from the people around us.

"A BMW M6 convertible, really?" asked Rosalie, her jaw hitting the floor.

It was hard not to smirk at her awed face.

"That's not the biggest surprise" chanted Emmett.

I turned my head back to the BMW. What was the big surprise if it wasn't the new car.

It was then that the lad I had seen walk down her drive climbed out.

"Who's that?" asked Angela.

I watched as a puzzled expression came up on Emmett's face.

"I don't know." Intuition sparked his eyes. "That must be Josh. She met him in Florida. I completely forgot she was giving him a lift. She seems to really like him"

I couldn't understand why suddenly I hated this new guy named Josh. I hadn't even met him and I already hated him. I glared at him as he walked around to the driver's side. He reached into the driver's seat pulling out a female's bag. That must be Bella's bag, because he has his on his back.

It was then I saw the roof coming up and over the top of the convertible, which was probably a wise choice on Bella's behalf as it was forecasted to rain later.

And then I got the surprise and it hit me like a wet sponge.

A girl, who I was sure wasn't Bella, stepped out of the car. As I focussed on her face I gasped. It was Bella. I wasn't the only one who gasped. Everybody but Emmett did.

"Told ya there was a bigger surprise than the car." He commented with a smirk on his face.

Bella was wearing probably one of the most sexiest outfits I had ever seen on her. She looked brilliant... no gorgeous... no absolutely stunning... no, there were no words to describe how amazing she looked.

And her face. I'd never seen her in make-up and her normally beautiful face had become even more beautiful. And... her lips. A blood red. God. How did any man deserve such a girl as Bella, especially with the way she is looking right now.

Her eyes connected with mine. I smiled towards her and I was expecting her usual response – looking awkwardly away and blushing – but her eyes didn't move from mine. She instead fluttered her eyelashes and looked towards me, through them, and licked her lips slowly, almost suggestively.

Did she know what affect she was having on every lad in this parking lot right now, especially when she did that, especially when she looked at me like that.

My jeans felt tight around me, and it wasn't long until her brother noticed.

"MASEN'S GOT A BONER" He shouted as loud as physically possible, and for him that is exceptionally loud. My eyes shot to him and others who were having chuckling at the obvious lump in my trousers.

It was my turn to blush. I could feel my face heat up as the wave of embarrassment fell upon me.

I looked up to see Bella laughing heavily, leaning against that josh guy for some support.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**BPOV**

I had never laughed as hard as I just have at what I heard. Had I really just affected Edward so much I gave him a boner. I sure hope so. And I hope he realises that that isn't the end of my plans for him.

Be worried Edward Masen. Be very worried.

I pointed Josh to the office where he could pick up his timetable and then wished him a good first day. He placed a gentle and friendly kiss on my cheek and headed off without another word.

Edward had vanished to Tanya's side so I moved to speak with my obviously curious friends. I didn't even mange to utter a hello before I was pulled into a hug by Alice.

"Bells you look amazing" she cooed. "Couldn't have dressed you better myself. Your aunt has taste."

"Thanks Alice. That means a lot" I told her.

I was greeted the same way by Rosalie and then finally Jasper.

"You should have seen Masen's face Bells" laughed Emmett. "My little sister is learning"

"Oh, I'm not done yet, Emmett" I chimed, letting the mischievous smile spread upon my face.

"Oooo, Bella has grown some balls" cheered Alice.

"Too right I have"

Edward was sitting in his usual seat in first lesson – Biology – which was next to Tanya. However, Tanya wasn't able to stop his eyes from floating constantly to me. I couldn't help but want to gloat at the obvious new found attraction. And apparently it wasn't just him that had taken notice.

Half way through the lesson I caught him looking over to me, and so I winked. I could have died from laughter at how red his face had become.

_Revenge is sweet isn't it Edward?_

Time to put plan two into action.

I ripped a page of paper from my note pad and scribbled my message on it.

_Edward_

_Boys bathroom._

_Twenty minutes._

_Bella._

I scrunch it into a ball and when the teachers back was turned I rolled it in his direction. He spotted it and picked it up. I watched his face as he read it under the table. His eyes lit up with excitement. I had to stifle the laugh that rose in my throat at his excitement. Just you wait Edward Masen. In twenty minutes you will experience something that you will never ever be able to forget.

Our Biology teacher started the lab ten minutes later and so I asked to be excused with the excuse of needing to speak to Mrs Cope, which he accepted without a second glance to see if I was telling the truth.

At first I headed in the right direction for Mrs Cope's office but a few moments later I turned and snuck towards the guys bathroom.

I waited patiently. I knew Edward wouldn't miss this for the world, especially if you put into consideration the look of excitement that was on his face. I looked at my watch. Breathe Bella breathe.

Five minutes.

I could feel the butterflies in my stomach for what I am about to do. Breathe Bella breathe.

Four minutes.

I sat inside one of the only male cubicles in the school. This will be the location. The location for my second plan today for Edward Masen. Breathe Bella breathe.

Three minutes.

He would be leaving the classroom right now, with excitement in his every step. Breathe Bella breathe.

Two minutes.

I could hear some footsteps approaching. Was it his? Or did they belong to somebody else? I could get in trouble for being in here if they are anybody's but his. I could get in serious trouble. Breathe Bella breathe.

I heard the door open. My breathe stopped. I didn't make a noise just in case it wasn't the person I was expecting to meet. But then I heard his velvet voice call out, "Bell Bell?"

I let out the breathe I had been holding in. Time for plan two. I hitched my skirt up and made pulled the top part of dress down slightly. I pulled my specially picked out thong down and placed it next to me on the floor. I unlocked the cubical door and then return to my seat on the cubical, sitting in, what felt like a ridiculous position but this was the position that I had seen time and time again in films. I was sat across the toilet seat so he could see just how far my leg the bottom of my skirt actually was.

"In here" I called in the softest possible voice.

I heard his footsteps approaching the door. He hesitated slightly and then pushed the door open. It only took him one glance to make me smile from ear to ear. His expression told me I had him completely undone. I could see clearly the lump in his trousers.

"Hello Edward" I whispered slowly and sexily.

"Bells" he squeaked back.

I stood and took hold of his shirt and pulled him in, shutting the cubical door behind me.

I pushed him down onto the toilet seat before climbing on top of him. The shock and desire on his face were hard to miss.

I pulled his face to mine, kissing him urgently, and he gladly accepted my advance. I ran my finger down his chest, and then began to pull his top up, slowly and teasingly. He obviously though I was going too slow as he pulled back pulled his top off him and then turned to pull my dress off as well.

"Not yet Edward. Let me have my fun. You at least owe me that for last year" I whispered into his ear before licking it. He shuddered at the contact. I could feel him kicking off his shoes. I leaned down and pulled off his socks.

"Anything Bella" he breathed.

I traced my hand down his chest again, my lips not leaving his. His hands were curled up in my hair holding my face to his. Not that I would be pulling away. My hands were at his belt. I quickly unbuckled it. His hands were running down my back and down my thighs. I unbutton and unzipped his pants before pulling away to pull them and his boxers down and off of his feet. He was completely naked now, and me, I wasn't anywhere near naked.

"Your still wearing too many clothes Bella" he whispered touching our lips together and pushing his tongue into my mouth.

"Do you know what I want right now Edward?" I whispered into his ears, sexily.

"What?" he asked just as sexily.

I grabbed my thong, that I had taken off earlier and held it up for Edward to see. "I want to see you in this"

"Really?" he asked.

I slammed my lips onto his.

"Just for a little while, just so I can see what it looks like." I whispered into his ears, "and then it'll be your turn to do something you want"

His eyes sparkled as an obvious thought entered into his mind. He took the thongs and I climbed off. Luckily, for my plan, he turned to put it on. I silently picked up his clothes, including his shoes and socks and exited the cubical.

"Bells" I heard him call from inside the cubical. His head appeared above the cubical side wall. He must be stood on the seat.

"This is for last year" I sneered. My lips turned up into the best 'Tanya's smile' impression, and then in my best Tanya voice "Eddie"

I laughed as I rushed out carrying his clothes with me.  
>"BELLA" I could heard him shout after me.<p>

Enjoy this Edward!

**EPOV**

"BELLA" I shouted after her again and again until my throat started to hurt.

I sat down on the toilet seat – well more like fell down onto the toilet seat – with my head in my hands. I was only sat there for a few moments when I heard the door to the bathroom open.

"Edward?" called a voice I recognised as Emmett. I groaned.

_This is not happening._

"You alright Edward?" Emmett asked. "That is you right?"

"Emmett, what are you doing in here?" I asked him.

"Bella told me you needed me" he said innocently, as if Bella hadn't told him about her elaborate scheming.

"Well you can tell your sister I want my clothes back" I hissed.

"What do you mean 'you want your clothes back'?"

"Like you don't know that she stole the clothes I was wearing." I hissed.

He just burst out laughing. "Really?"

"Not helping. Just go out there and GET MY CLOTHES BACK"

"So, are you naked in there?" he asked still laughing.

"No" I growled rather quiet.

"Then what are you wearing?" Emmett asked laughing.

"Bella left me a pair of thongs" I told him awaiting the burst of laughter and he didn't delay. I could hear him hooting away in the main area.

"EMMETT, JUST GO AND GET MY CLOTHES" I yelled.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." He chuckled as he left.

I heard the door shut.

I groaned into my hands again. Why would Bella does this? Did I really hurt her that badly? I couldn't have. Surely not. The bra thing was just a joke. It was just me having some fun.

It was then I remembered what she had said.

"_Not yet Edward. Let me have my fun. You at least owe me that for last year" She whispered into my ear before licking it._

Oh god. She did this for revenge.

A few moments after Emmett returned.

"Edward..." he started.

"Do you have my clothes?"

"No. She wouldn't give me them but she did give me this. And apparently I'm not allowed to help you, especially if you want your clothes back." He said slipping my football shoe under the door, with my socks inside and a folded piece of paper inside it.

I picked up the folded up piece of paper and unfolded it. I groaned as I read what it said.

_Edward._

_Ashes for ashes._

_a rose for a rose. _

_A shoe for a shoe._

_Wait, did I write a shoe for shoe?_

_Well that's for first clue._

_A shoe for a shoe._

_Bella._

I groaned and punched the cubical wall.

"What does it say Edward?" asked Emmett. "Bella forbid me to read it and I don't even dare screw her at the moment. I've taught her to prank far too well. Not even I could top this one"

I read it to him.

"A shoe for a shoe. Where will I find 'a shoe for a shoe'?" I asked him.

"What about the locker room? She's given you your football shoe." He replied.

"Emmett will you go and exchange the shoe please?"

"Sorry dude but I've been warned that if I help you like that you won't be getting your clothes back"

"Why is she doing this to me?" I cried.

"No offence man but I'm surprised you didn't see it coming. I mean you put her bra up on the flag pole. Surely you saw this coming" he replied.

"She's my best friend, that was just joking around"

"She didn't see it as joking around. Why do you think she went away for the summer? She couldn't stand to see you after that. You destroyed her. You were her bestest best friend and you humiliated her in front of the entire school for you and your girlfriends enjoyment." He told me. "Anyway, I better go. I'm going to be late for second lesson. Good luck finding your clothes man"

He left me standing there, naked apart from his sisters thong.

I slipped my socks on and took hold of the football boot. I took a deep breath before stepping out of cubical. I walked towards the door and poked my head around.

_Please nobody be outside. Please. Please. Please._

I looked up the corridor and then back down. Nobody was about, thank god. Without a second thought I legged it, ducking anytime I passed a window or classroom door that you can see through. I reached the door at the end of the corridor. To get to the locker room I have to go outside, past... gulp... a PE group playing volley ball.

I judged the distance and the possibility of being seen. And I must admit it wasn't very good. Bella is so going to pay for this.

I took a deep breath and then legged it. I didn't look to see if I had been spotted. I just kept running until I reached the locker room. I slipped in holding my football boot in my hand. My heart skipped a beat when I saw my shoe. It was there, in the place I always changed for a game, it was placed in the spot my football boot should be. I quickly switched them.

I quickly ducked beneath the benches when I heard the door open.

"Edward?" called a shrill voice I recognised as Jessica Stanley.

I started cursing myself again. This had to be the worst possible day in my life.

"Edward, I know your here. I got your text and I promise I won't tell Tanya" she whispered sexily.

I stayed absolutely still and silent.

"Edward. Your text told me to meet you here. I know your here. I've known you liked me for a while and now is the best time for you to tell me. Edward" she called.

She sighed.

"Your such a prick Edward." She sighed again. "You've miss your chance now. I don't have the time to stay any longer for you" She started to head out when she stop. "Oh and Isabella Swan told me to give you this so it's here" I heard her place something down and then exit. I quickly shot up and to the letter that she had left.

_Edward_

_Have a double it's gettin' late, you'll get home, just rely on fate_

_Place just finally came alive, good old boys just arrived_

_Stools kept changin' faces, and the nigh just slips away_

_And like a long distance love affair, soon you've got to pay_

_Silver bullet in the jukebox, spin another round_

_Everybody at the back of the lone, it's midnight at the..._

_Bella_

Midnight at the... What is that meant to be? Isn't that meant to be a song. It's the chorus of that song... arh, what's it called. Midnight at the... Midnight at the... Midnight at the lost and found. The lost and found. I wonder what she's hidden there.

That's on the other side of the school. She planned this well, I must admit. I took another deep breathe to run back to the main building. This was seriously turning into my worst day of school in my whole entire life.

What would happen if I get caught? I would get sent home for the rest of today, a suspension, detention when I return, and then complete and utter humiliation in the school population.

The lost and found.

I was surprised to find Bella stood in the lost and found room. She was folding _my_ clothes. The anger flared up inside me. Well, if she can play that game, I can play as well. I walked to her, placing my hands on her waist and pressed myself against her. She didn't even flinch at the contact, like what I was expecting. I ran my hands up and down her body.

"Aren't you nervous?" I whispered into her ear before planting a kiss onto it.

"Depends. Do you see what I'm folding?" she asked me.

"Yes" I replied bluntly.

"Do you see what I have in a bowl in front of me?" she asked me, almost teasingly.

I looked down and saw a bowl of... red liquid. I gulped.

"What is it?" I asked quietly.

"Pink dye. I hope you don't mind your trousers and top becoming pink. Oh, your other shoe is down there in a tub of mud" she laughed.

I stepped backwards to look to my shoe which was in a tub of mud. Next to it was a tub of water. I acted on instinct and switch the shoe from the mud bucket the water bucket. I took a deep breath and looked up to where Bella was standing.

"Why are you doing this?" I moaned.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, picking up my clothes and handing them to me.

I looked confused at her. She picked up on it as she said.

"Well, when a heard that some juniors saw you run across the yard with nothing but socks on, I decided you've suffered enough for last year" she smiled and exited.

Something in her smile told me something was wrong. She wasn't smiling the smile that my best friend used to wear, this smile was dangerous to say the least. It was the type of smile any man would die to claim.

I quickly shoved my clothes on and then turned to the shoe that I had placed in the water. I reached in and pulled it out. A constant drip of water was coming out from the inside.

I put it on but as soon as my foot touched the inside it felt as though I had plunged my foot into the Antarctic waters. My foot was suddenly freezing and wet. I put on the dry shoe that I had had to claim from the locker room.

I sighed and made my way out. It was only when I was outside the door when I realised I was still missing a rather important part of clothing, my underwear. I mentally cursed myself for not realising sooner. I dashed back in, looking frantically for them. I even looking in the red dye.

I saw something cloth like in there.

Please god, don't be my underwear.

I picked up a pair of gloves from the side and reached in to pull out the piece of cloth. And thankfully that was all it was, a piece of cloth.

I sighed. Bella had thought this through to say the least. But she hasn't given me a clue as to where my underwear is.

It was then my phone started going off in my pant pocket. I pulled it out to find Tanya ringing me. I flipped it open.

"Yeh?"

"Edward, come to the front quickly. I can't believe you'd be so stupid" she growled down the phone.

"What Tanya? What's going on?" I asked her.

"Just come quickly" she hissed and then hung up.

I took a deep breath and practically ran to the front. The corridors were deserted and I soon saw why. They were all stood out at the front of the school. I followed to where everywhere was looking. My eyes went straight to the flag pole, where my pair of underwear hung with a picture of me attached to them.

As soon as my entrance had been noticed the whole student population turned to look at me, laughing. I could feel my cheeks burning with humiliation. Was this how Bella felt last year when I did the same to her?


End file.
